Katie Malfoy
by masterpieceMCFLY
Summary: Katie Malfoy. Draco s Little sister, Harry Potter s best friend. That can t be right. She can t be friends with that kind, so what problems come with being friends with the chosen one? What awaits her in the future?


A blonde-haired woman was in her room, walking from left to right, from right to left. She was holding something in her slender arms. Her platinum blonde hair fell down her narrow shoulders.

She smiled down at her four-month-old daughter. Katharine Lyra. Her light grey eyes were closing, she was finally falling asleep. She had been crying for three complete hours.

She could get any servant or house-elf to deal with the child. But she wasn't like that. She care for her children, she wanted to spend every moment with them, especially during these hard times.

The woman took the baby to her own room, being careful not to wake her up. She laid her down on her wooden crib and put a tiny blanket over her. She kissed her forehead before leaving.

She silently closed the door and opened the one in front of Katharine's room. This room was as big as Katharine's, it was identical. But it looked so different. The walls were painted a light blue colour, and the curtains were blue too with green dragons on them.

Toys of all kind were all over the floor, the crib was just like Katharine's but it was a mess. The blankets were all tangled up, with teddy bears and pillows all over the place.

And right there in the middle of the room, was a boy with platinum blonde hair playing with a toy-size-dragon and a small broom. The boy looked at the woman and smiled at her as soon as he saw her, showing her only three teeth.

The woman couldn't help but smile back at her one-year-old baby boy. She walked inside and sat next to the toddler. She grabbed a centaur toy that was close to her and played with him.

When Draco was born she knew she wasn't going to have any more kids. They have talked about it with her husband, only one kid, no more. But before they knew it, Narcissa was pregnant again and a few days after Draco turned one, Katharina was born.

Narcissa couldn't be happier. She had the most beautiful and wonderful kids of the whole world. She loved them more than anything. She would do anything for them.

And that reminded her of something which made her extremely sad. The Potters. She didn't know them, she was five years older than James and Lily. If she saw them at school, she didn't remember, but she couldn't help but feel sad for them.

Their son was the one who could bring Lord Voldemort down. He had to stop that from happening, no matter the cost. Tonight was the night. Her husband, Lucius was already out, preparing for the mission. Kill Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. A boy as old as her own son. Only one year old or so. Narcissa felt hot tears starting to fill her eyes as she imagined herself in that situation. She hugged her son tightly, Draco only stared at her mother.

"Are you hungry?" Narcissa asked him. "We can go for some ice-cream."

Narcissa took the boy in his arms and went downstairs. Draco still had the little dragon in his left hand. Narcissa left sorry she had had so little time to spend with Draco since Katharine was born.

All she did now, was feeding Katharine, changing her diaper, playing with her, and then rest when Katharine slept. Lucius was away most of the time, always working and following orders from his 'Lord'.

When he was around, he spent the time with Draco and helping take care of Katharina. He was a good father and a good husband, even when he had made bad choices.

It started to get dark, Narcissa fed Draco and then ordered one of the house-elves to take him to bed. She knew katharine would wake up soon and she needed to eat dinner, she was so hungry.

That night Katharine woke up three more times, making such a scandal. Draco didn't wake up once because of the noise. Narcissa was relieved, she wouldn't be able to handle two screaming kids.

Draco did wake up at 1:00 a.m. though. He was given a bottle with chocolate and milk and ten minutes later he was sleeping again. There were nights he didn't wake up until 5:00-6:00 a.m. but there were nights he woke up one or two times.

Narcissa put on her night gown and went straight to her room. It was a tiring day. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep.

Most times, Narcissa waited for Lucius to get back home. Most of the time Lucius was back before 9:00 p.m. but not when he was on a mission, like tonight.


End file.
